


Under His Protection

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Has Self-Worth Issues, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Declarations Of Love, Discrimination, Downworlder Politics, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Protective Magnus Bane, Referenced Bullying, Referenced Punishment, Romantic Fluff, Supportive Magnus Bane, Threats, Virgin Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: When Alec kisses Magnus in public everyone at the New York Institute knows he is now in bad standing with both the Clave and his parents. Alec takes the punishment his defiance brings but the daily scorn and bullying is hard to bear, even with Jace and Izzy doing their best to shield him. However, when Magnus hears of this, he decides to make it clear that Alec is under his protection and harming him in any way will have severe consequences.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 58
Kudos: 456





	Under His Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [codenamepenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamepenguin/gifts).



> For Mara with love and thanks for your friendship, support, and amazing art. You said you liked protective Magnus and insecure Alec. Hope this is something you will enjoy.  
> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always: Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Thanks so much to Regina Danica for the great story banner.  
> Story warnings: Referenced child abuse and self-harm, referenced punishment, referenced verbal and physical bullying. Referenced homophobia. Bad parenting. Threats. Referenced politics in the Mundane and Shadow World on equality. Lots of fluff and happy ending promised.

_Please read the chapter notes for detailed warnings_

It had been a long day for Alec. Frankly, most days in his life had been long and bleak. However, Alec knew that now there was light at the end of the tunnel. Magnus. He got to go to Magnus’ loft in the evening. He got to hold him at night. Truly, that was worth the wait, that was worth everything.

When Alec had seen Magnus at his supposed wedding to Lydia, he had known he for once, for the first time in his life, had to go with his heart. He had to put his own needs and desires first. He couldn’t _not_ do so. Magnus was everything he had ever wanted, but thought he could never have. And there he had stood, patiently waiting for him to make the next move.

Coming out as publicly and defiantly as he had done, by kissing Magnus right there in front of everyone …well, that had obviously not gone unnoticed or unpunished. Alec hadn’t really thought of the consequences when he had done it, acting out of instinct, need, and desire. Letting his heart decide for once.

After the heat of the moment, Alec had expected his parents would all but disown him. They would believe they had to in order to save face in light of the dishonor his actions had brought them. After all, the marriage to Lydia had been his parents’ way of trying to retore honor to the Lightwood name. So them doing that had hurt but been expected. Alec had also expected the demotion and punishment from the Clave. He had frankly been surprised he hadn’t been punished more severely. Not only was same-sex unions and relations with Downworlders frowned upon, but the Clave would consider his actions a mockery; Alec’s parents had invited high ranking Clave members to witness the wedding, not to mention the Silent Brother who had been left standing up there in shock and looking like a fool….not something the Clave could overlook.

He hadn’t told anyone about any of these consequences of his actions, feeling it was expected, and his cross to bear. The demotion the Clave had given him was not something he could hide from Jace and Izzy but he had claimed he didn’t care about it and he had almost convinced them. The punishment by the Clave – one hour of the agony rune – he had been grateful no one had witnessed. He had asked the Silent Brothers who had carried out his sentence during a visit to Alicante, to mute his parabatai rune before his punishment. He had been grateful that they had agreed so that Jace at least hadn’t shared in his ordeal and would be left none the wiser.

Afterwards, Alec had been so commited to saving Jace that he had pushed his own worries aside. When Jace had come back from his ordeal on Valentine’s ship, Alec had focused on him, helping him, tending to him. He had claimed he had been fine and most who didn’t know him well believed him. However, the demon possession and killing Jocelyn had made him self-harm again. Magnus had noticed and tried to help. Having Magnus had eased his pain a little but he couldn’t undo years of unhealthy coping mechanisms overnight. Alec had been raised to believe actions had consequences and to bear these without complaint, even seek them out if he felt his actions should be punished. He believed it so firmly, in all things, he would punish himself if no one else did, finding physical pain easier to bear than emotional.

Therefore, Alec had taken what he considered consequences of coming out in stride, having known he would have to pay for his actions and being ready and willing to do so. Being with Magnus was more than worth it. However, the one consequence of his first ever kiss that Alec hadn’t considered or counted on, had been the constant bullying and scorn. Idris was a homophobic warrior society and defiance had consequences. In hindsight he should have expected it, but even if he had Alec would never have imagined the magnitude. The constant weight of people’s judgmental gazes, how his every move was questioned, the whispers, hidden laughter, condescending looks or half-hidden jokes or comments. However, what hurt the worst was having his skills and ideas questioned. He was now only put on missions with the new Shadowhunters or transfers. While Alec did enjoy protecting the younger and less experienced Nephilim, he was well aware of the burning humiliation of these missions given his age, skillset, and experience. In meetings when he came with ideas people would now talk over him or ignore him. The meeting leader presenting missions or material now never permitted him to speak if the meeting was a formal one. A few times his weapons, training gear and once even his room at the Institute – now rarely used as he was at Magnus’ loft a lot – had been touched and left in various stages of disarray.

Alec ignored it all, hoping his lack of response would make it stop. He told himself it was a phase and that he didn’t care. It was fine. Nothing he couldn’t take. What was a little bullying compared to fighting demons, right? But weeks had turned into months and it was dragging him down more and more.

However, as Alec stood outside of Magnus’ loft one evening after work his scowl turned into a soft smile as it always did when he arrived back here, back home as he had started to think of Magnus’ loft as. To be with Magnus was worth this, was worth everything.

Before Alec had time to knock the door opened, revealing Magnus. Alec knew Magnus had felt him enter his wards but still his heart would flutter at Magnus’ display of subdued power and grace as well as the warm welcome he would always get when he arrived, making him feel loved and special.

Magnus looked handsome as ever in a dark blue tunic with dark pants and colorful lines in his hair to match. Alec just stared in awe at his boyfriend for a moment. He couldn’t believe this amazing Warlock actually, truly, wanted him of all people. He was suddenly very aware of his plain dark outfit and well…just his plainness compared to the sparkle, shine, and marvel that was Magnus.

“Hi,” Alec greeted warmly as he moved closer to Magnus.

“Hi yourself darling,” Magnus said happily, eagerly kissing his lips.

The kiss melted away Alec's insecuries, so full of love and passion it left him breathless. When they pulled apart Magnus’ eyes were shining with warm affection and he eagerly waved him inside.

“You look nice,” Alec complimented as soon as Magnus had closed the door behind them.

“So do you, pretty boy,” Magnus flirted, making Alec both blush and smile.

“Thanks.”

Magnus smiled back but then the smile vanished as he noticed something. He took a hand to Alec’s chin and turned his face to the side to check what had caught his attention. It was a testament to their love that Alec simply allowed the manhandling, knowing Magnus meant well, not even thinking of questioning it.

“What happened?” Magnus asked worriedly when he withdrew his hand.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked puzzled.

“You have a faint bruise on your chin,” Magnus pointed out, giving him a worried look as he turned his chin this way and that to see the bruise better.

“I do?” Alec asked, surprised.

He took a hand to his chin to feel and sure enough; the area was sore and tender, indicating it was indeed bruising.

“Damn it,” Alec swore annoyed, angry with himself for having worried Magnus.

“What happened?” Magnus repeated more forcefully, his eyes filled with care and concern.

“Let me just iratze that,” Alec said quickly, finding his steele in his pocket. He frowned, blushing in embarrassment as he went on, “It’s really nothing. Probably looks bad though. I should have…”

Magnus caught Alec’s wrist in his right hand in a firm but gentle grip before Alec could draw an iratze, pausing the movement Alec was doing, making him give Magnus a curious look.

“Stop it, Alexander,” Magnus said tenderly but resolutely.

Alec gave him a puzzled look but when Magnus released his wrist Alec put his steele back in his pocket, trusting his boyfriend implicitly.

Magnus put a hand over the bruise on Alec’s chin and let healing magic enter it. Alec sighed in relief when it was all healed up.

“See, all healed,” Magnus declared with a fond smile as he withdrew his hand.

“Thank you,” Alec said softly, more grateful for the care than the physical relief itself.

Magnus nodded, smiling, as he claimed Alec’s lips in a tender and chaste kiss.

“But I asked because I care what happened. Not because I found it unattractive,” Magnus clarified, his eyes warm but still very worried.

“Oh,” Alec got out, blushing a bit, feeling his heart swell with love and warmth. “Ok.”

“Alexander, you are my boyfriend and while I do admire your good looks and believe me, I do,” Magnus teased, winking at him, trying to lighten the mood despite the knot in his stomach. Magnus’ expression softened as he added, tenderly, “I genuinely care about you. How you feel.”

Alec couldn’t help but smile at that. Unconditional love. He had never really had that before. To know someone cared for him with no hidden agenda and with no demands. Again, Alec was struck with how lucky he was to have found Magnus. However, he didn’t want to be a burden or worse…to appear weak. His whole life he had been told to be strong and keep fighting. It wasn’t easy to unlearn such lessons.

“Is that a saying or for real?” Alec asked hesitantly, adding a smile to soften the question though he truly wanted to know.

Alec didn’t want to bother Magnus with what was going on and worse; maybe chase him away if Magnus decided dating a Nephilim was more trouble than it was worth. However, he also felt a strong urge to confide in him and unburden himself, to finally share his hidden pain and frustration.

“For real of course,” Magnus assured him, stroking his now healed cheek, and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Alec smiled, believing him. However, when he thought back on the episode was it really worth mentioning? Maybe he was just imagining things….

“It was nothing,” Alec said dismissively, giving Magnus’ arm a reassuring squeeze. “A misunderstanding.”

“A misunderstanding?” Magnus repeated, disbelief clear in his tone.

Alec nodded, avoiding his eyes as he replied, “Someone accidentally hit me in the training room during training.”

Alec had always been a poor liar, and this was no exception. Alec’s doubt of whether it had been an accident or on purpose was obvious for Magnus to see.

“Accidentally?” Magnus questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

Alec blushed but nodded, still not meeting his eyes, “Yes.”

“Is there a lot of _accidents_ at the institute lately?” Magnus asked carefully, fighting to hide his worry and suspicion.

Alec looked away, clearly struggling with what to say.

“A few,” Alec finally admitted, chewing on his bottom lip anxiously. At Magnus’ shocked and worried look he quickly added, “but it’s fine.”

“It’s…fine?” Magnus repeated slowly.

Alec nodded stubbornly as he maintained. “Just people testing boundaries.”

Magnus could tell Alec knew it wasn’t the case but also that he really needed it to be. Magnus had loved Mundane men during times where homosexuality in the Mundane world in almost any country was punishable by death. He knew well the risks of coming out under such circumstances, even more so in military settings. Even in the last 50 years or so Magnus had known it would not have been easy for a gay Mundane military man to come out, much less a Nephilim with an even stricter culture and harsher training.

“The Warlock community, as all immortal communities, are very free and open when it comes to love,” Magnus told him, trying to find the right words.

“Ok,” Alec said, unsure where he was going with this.

“However, over the years whenever I was in the Mundane world, I was only protected from scorn and ‘accidents’ by my magic and wealth when people discovered I was bi. However, while money can buy you courtesy it can’t stop that look some Mundanes have in their eyes even today, when realizing my sexual orientation,” Magnus told him honestly.

Alec’s whole expression softened, and he put a calming hand on his arm.

“I’m sorry you suffered like that,” Alec said softly, sympathetically.

Magnus shrugged as he gave him a tender look, “It was how it was. However, being bi my relationships with women would be openly accepted. My gay friends, Downworlders or Mundanes, could never be open about their love in the Mundane world until very recently and even now only carefully.”

“I didn’t think of all that; politics and acceptance when I kissed you. I just did it,” Alec admitted with a small, embarrassed smile.

“And that is one of many reasons I love you. That honesty and decency,” Magnus told him affectionately.

“I love you too,” Alec readily said as he stole a kiss, his eyes tender and loving.

“That’s why I worry about these….accidents. Everyone now knows you are no longer protected by the Lightwood name and that the Clave wasn’t precisely happy with our first kiss, so everyone knows they won’t protect you either,” Magnus said honestly, frowning in concern.

Alec looked at him as he asked hesitantly, “Were you?” At Magnus’ confused look he added softly, hesitantly, “Happy with it? That it was so…public?”

“Of course, darling!” Magnus insisted firmly, nodding eagerly to emphasize his point. “It was explosive!”

Alec’s tension left him, and he smiled softly as he replied, “Then that’s all that matters.”

Magnus smiled warmly at that but then his concern was back.

“You never told me how the Clave punished you,” Magnus reminded him, his voice worried and suspicious. At Alec’s shocked look Magnus added softly, pained, “I know they would have even though neither you nor anyone else for that matter has addressed it with me.”

Alec blushed as he looked away while doing a dismissive hand wave, “It is not important.”

“It is to me,” Magnus insisted strongly.

Alec couldn’t help but smile at hearing that, feeling loved, accepted, and cared for in a way he never had before. It never seized to surprise him how much Magnus truly cared.

Alec looked down, fighting with himself for a moment, trying to find the words. He bit his lower lip anxiously, unsure what to say, how to say it.

Finally, Alec looked up, his face set in strong and sure folds as he replied in a tightly controlled voice, “I got demoted and got one hour of the agony rune.” At Magnus’ horrified expression he hurried to add, thinking it would calm him, “Just the physical component though. It was no big deal.”

Magnus was dumbstruck for a moment. No big deal?!

“What?!” Magnus asked shocked. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself even though his heart was breaking for the pain Alec had endured and endured alone.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Magnus asked, agonized, sympathetically.

Magnus recalled how he had pushed Alec to come out, thinking he would be happier like that. Knowing now what Alec had endured he would have gone about it differently. Not that he didn’t think Alec was happier being himself and out, but he would have done what he could to help Alec plan it better; get some allies, likely do it less publicly to lessen the impact of Alec now facing everyone’s judgement all at once.

Alec shrugged, squirming a bit uncomfortably, unsure why Magnus was making such a big deal out of it, “I assumed you would have guessed and besides…it really wasn’t something to make a fuss about.”

“Guessed they would do that? Demote and torture you?” Magnus couldn’t help but ask in a sarcastic voice, angry with the Clave and all of Idris on Alec’s behalf. “I _did_ expect you would be punished, yes. I’m not young enough to be so naïve as to believe otherwise. However, I was expecting something like toilet duty or cleaning weapons or something like that.”

Alec gave him a reassuring smile, trying to get him to calm down.

“Punishments are proportional to the crime. What I did…while I didn’t intend it then it shook the foundation of the Clave and the Silent Brothers. It stirred the younger liberal leanings of Alicante into action, a fact I didn’t expect but am proud of now. Everyone should be free to love as I am,” Alec told him fondly, seriously. He paused before he added, evenly, saying it as if it was as logical as breathing, “Actions have consequences.”

“I see that,” Magnus got out, unsure what else to say.

However, Magnus’ rage was turning cold and calculated. Alec might accept such horrific treatment, but he wouldn’t stand for it on Alec’s behalf!

Alec’s expression softened and he gently but hesitantly stroked Magnus’ cheek as he said, “But I get to be here now, with you.”

Magnus leaned into the touch, smiling softly, putting a hand over Alec’s as he confirmed affectionately, “You do indeed.”

“So that’s all that matters,” Alec insisted, nodding, sounding certain of that.

Magnus didn’t reply. It was everything being here with Alec, but he would be damned if he would let this go. How Alec was treated by his own people mattered and Magnus would ensure Alec was treated right, even if he had to force it down their throats! No one hurt Alec now that he was with him. No one! And certainly not for just being himself, for just being in love. He would not allow Alec to suffer a second more. He didn’t care what he had to do but he would fix this even if it meant fighting the Clave, Valentine, and all of Idris!

*************************

Being the High Warlock had advantages; Magnus had been granted an audience with Maryse as Head of the Institute within two weeks since he had sent the request the day after his talk with Alec. Longer than Magnus had hoped, but it gave him time to gather his wits and let his rage grow cold and assertive.

During those weeks things clearly hadn’t gotten easier for Alec. He had gotten better at remembering to always use iratzes before coming to the loft, but Magnus knew of a spell that would reveal recently healed skin and could tell when Alec had been using iratzes to cover up injuries. To figure out just how bad the homophobic bullying truly was, Magnus had invited Izzy out for drinks and pumped her for information. She had quickly and with rising anger told of the rumors and whispers, how Alec was given shitty and low-level tasks way below his skill level, how people would gang up on him in the training room, going way harder on him than normal, aiming to hurt and injure instead of training. However, Alec didn’t want Izzy and Jace to interfere, fearing he would then be seen as weak. Izzy had gotten misty-eyed when she had told Magnus how stoically Alec was enduring this treatment from everyone – including how their parents was ignoring him unless to give him orders. She told him what seemed to hurt Alec the most was the constant little things; that people ignored him, spoke over him, didn’t listen to his plans, the innuendoes placed into almost any conversation….If Alec had felt alone and excluded before there was no doubt, he was feeling that tenfold now.

Magnus couldn’t help but love and admire Alec more when he realized all of this and yet still Alec returned every night to his loft with a warm gaze and a loving smile on his lips. Never once did Alec blame him for any of it or indicate he regretted his decision. He ignored the bullying and tried to force it away with pure willpower and strength of character.

However, Magnus had seen this kind of behavior before, among both Mundanes and in the Shadow World. There was no stopping such people. They would never suddenly grow a conscience on their own; they honestly believed in the righteousness of their hatred and resentment. Magnus had never held Nephilim in high regard, with very few exceptions - Alec being the main one - but witnessing this had certainly cemented that belief.

It was first now when Magnus realized the magnitude of what Alec was enduring as the first openly gay Shadowhunter who on top of it was dating a Downworlder, that he saw what Alec had given up to be his, to come out of the closet. It had not been an easy thing to ask of anyone but first now did Magnus realize just how steep a price Alec had paid.

Well, Magnus was here today being led to the office of the Head of the New York Institute to change all of that. No one hurt someone he loved and certainly not like this, daily, consistently, and got away with it. Magnus would make it clear that as useful as he could be as an ally to Idris, as terrifying could he be as an enemy.

The Nephilim who had led Magnus to the office opened the door for him. Maryse was seated behind a large desk. She looked up as he entered, her expression carefully neutral. After Magnus had gone inside, the Nephilim guiding him shut it after a respectful nod to Maryse.

“Maryse Lightwood,” Magnus greeted calmly but detached.

He had to fight to control his instinctive distaste of the woman who had not only been Valentine’s second in command, but who he had quickly discovered had hurt Alec horribly during his upbringing. Magnus was not in any doubt that a majority of Alec’s issues with his self-worth were due to her. His insecurities, his self-harm, his belief that he deserved punishment for any perceived wrong.

“Magnus Bane,” Maryse replied, not giving away any emotions, a hint of curiosity as to the cause of his visit in her voice.

Magnus walked over and stood before the desk, giving her a cold look. To her credit she met his gaze evenly, unflinching.

“Let me get right to it,” Magnus said with deadly calm. “We need to talk about Alexander.”

“No, we don’t,” Maryse said in a final and firm tone. She gave Magnus an angry stare, her calm facade fading as she warned, “You need to stay away from my son!”

“I will if he asks me too and he hasn’t, “Magnus replied coolly, as unfazed by her demands now as he had been when he had shown up for the supposed wedding.

“You are a danger to him!” Maryse hissed.

Magnus’ eyes narrowed, fighting to hide his fear that she may be right. Until he could fix this then Alec was in danger as long as they were together. Stopping to love Alec wasn't an option so he had to fix it and protect Alec. _Now_.

“How so?”

“The Clave has already punished him and more consequences will follow of that. He can’t become the Head of the Institute while he’s so…fixated on you,” Maryse said with contempt, spitting the words out like poison.

Magnus put his hands flat on the desk and leaned in, his cat eyes flashing in warning for a brief second. Maryse managed to control herself but Magnus gleefully noticed a hint of concern in her eyes at his cold rage.

“Maryse, let’s not fool ourselves,” Magnus said darkly. “We knew each other even before the Uprising. You have always hated Downworlders and seen Nephilim as superior. As Valentine’s second in command, you have got more blood on your hands than I think you want Alexander to know.”

Maryse gave him an annoyed look as she leaned back in her chair.

“What do you want?” she asked with barely concealed anger, not admitting to anything.

“I want Alexander safe,” Magnus replied frankly, a hint of danger in his eyes.

She frowned as she demanded, “What do you mean?”

“I mean I know how Nephilim society works. How any warrior society works that I have ever known,” Magnus said grimly. He took a deep breath to center himself before voicing his fear, “Any undesired elements are removed one way or another.”

To her credit the threat to Alec’s life finally seemed to show some hint of concern and care on Maryse’s face.

“They wouldn’t!” Maryse protested. “He has been punished already.”

“We both know that won’t be enough. This isn’t just about his career. As long as those he is meant to fight alongside or even lead thinks he is unprotected he is never safe,” Magnus reminded her, letting his worry shine through in his words.

Magnus had been in enough wars and been in enough relationships with closeted military men to know the danger they could be in the moment their secret was out. Often the bullying was just the start; many times, their very life would be forfeited. The very same brothers they had gone to war with, fought with, side by side, would turn on them in their eagerness to eliminate what they perceived as a weakness, a threat to their own masculinity and strength. In a battle it was hard to tell if someone had been killed by the enemy – or his own men.

“I can’t protect him any longer,” Maryse said firmly. Her eyes narrowed as she did a dismissive hand wave while continuing in a cold and detached tone, “He has brought dishonor upon the Lightwood name. The wedding was meant as a way for us to regain our honor and instead he ruined it.”

Magnus’ cat eyes flared, all hints of civility gone.

“Don’t tell me what you can’t do,” Magnus warned dangerously. “This is about what you _won’t_ do.”

“I don’t see that that difference matters,” Maryse told him, frankly. Her eyes narrowed in displeasure before she went on, “You reap what you sow and he chose this, plain as day, for all to see his shame. _Our_ shame.”

Magnus’ eyes shot daggers at her, his whole body tensing. He had to fight to control his temper.

“Alexander may be an outcast now in the eyes of the Clave and the ruling elite in Idris, but in the Downworld he is a hero showing the way towards a better future and, I believe, many of the younger and more liberal Nephilim may feel the same,” Magnus told her, his voice filled with pride and care when he spoke of Alec.

“Nephilim don’t care about what the Downworld may think,” Maryse reminded him crudely.

“I know,” Magnus replied coldly. He stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at her with a dangerous gleam in his eyes as he warned, “However, you _will_ care when I say this. Alexander is under _my_ protection.”

Maryse gave him a disbelieving look, her eyes lingering over his outfit, his jewelry and his makeup, her judgement clear as she asked pointedly, “ _Your_ protection?”

“Yes,” Magnus confirmed, nodding, his lips set in a grim line. He pointed a warning finger at her before he went on in a voice as cold as ice and as deadly as could be, “Harm one hair on his head and pain will be visited upon you tenfold!”

Maryse shook her head in amusement and shock as she got out, “You’ve got to be kidding?!”

“I am deadly serious,” Magnus assured her.

“And why should that matter?” Maryse challenged.

Magnus normally never used his father when he had to get his way but sometimes his superior demonic blood was rather useful.

He gave her a meaningful look as he reminded her, “Do not forget…My father is a fallen Angel, Asmodeus, a Prince of Hell.”

Maryse sank, clearly aware of Asmodeus’ powers and reputation. Only Lilith was rumored to rival his powers and that of course meant Magnus’ powers, in particular if combined with his father’s, would be devastating.

“The Clave has detailed records on you. Asmodeus has never intervened before on your behalf,” Maryse tried with, but she was clearly becoming uncertain.

Magnus put both hands on the desk once more and leaned in, his cat eyes gleaming hazardously. Maryse didn't have to know he would try and avoid coming to his father. However, while he would only in dire need ask his father for help he would if he had to in order to see Alec safe.

“I have never been in love like this before,” Magnus said dangerously.

Maryse was stunned into silence for a moment. Then she let out a short crude laugh.

“Ah!” Maryse protested, shaking her head at him. “This isn’t _love_! He’s a shy virgin boy with no experience with relationships and you’re hundreds of years his senior. It won’t ever last.”

Magnus’ eyes narrowed in displeasure as he warned, “You are on dangerous ground, Maryse. Do _not_ test me.”

“You’re delusional!” Maryse protested, though his calm rage and strength made her sound uncertain.

“I _will_ see Alexander safe. I don’t care what the cost is so do _not_ test me,” Magnus told her icily, his cat eyes now on full display.

The determination and danger in his eyes made Maryse hesitate for a moment, thinking about it and how she could save herself in this.

“What you ask is not possible. Nephilim society, its culture, customs, and norms has made it clear his actions are to be punished and considered wrong and weak. What is happening to him now is simply a natural consequence of his own actions and choices,” Maryse told him as calmly and evenly as she could, sounding like she was explaining something simple and obvious to a child.

“Then change it,” Magnus ordered coldly, unmoving, and unwavering. His eyes flared as he cautioned, “Or I will come back and ensure you will see some other changes that you won’t like.”

Maryse had to force herself not to pull back from him. Had Magnus always seemed so intimidating? Had he always had that aura of danger and power around him? Maryse was suddenly unsure.

“You can’t take on all of Idris alone,” Maryse protested but there was fear in her voice now.

“No,” Magnus admitted, smiling sinisterly as he pulled away from her, looking down at her with a cold look. “But who says I am alone? The whole Downworld resents Idris for your cruelty and racism. The Seelies will join us given our numbers and strength. You will be outnumbered.”

Maryse stared at him open-mouthed in shock. A coordinated Downworlder rebellion; what Idris had always feared but assumed would never happen thanks to their success with keeping the vampires and werewolves fighting and encouraging other infighting in general between the Downworlders.

“We would still have the demon towers,” Maryse objected, aware she was sounding borderline desperate now.

Magnus gave a dark smile, “True but as an immortal let me warn you; everything eventually falls to ruin.” Magnus paused before he added dangerously, “Besides, I would not need to conquer Idris to see my goal satisfied. All I need to be able to do is get to _you_ , my dear.”

Maryse sank, the fear in her eyes very obvious now.

“You want me to keep the whole Institute in check?!” Maryse asked with disbelief clear in her voice and eyes.

Magnus nodded grimly.

“Make it happen,” Magnus warned dangerously. “Or I will be back here and believe me; next time this conversation will end _much_ differently.”

Magnus turned towards the door, smirking to himself in victory.

“It’s impossible!” Maryse yelled after him.

Magnus turned to face her as he replied darkly, “You were always such a clever little helper for Valentine. Make it possible or you know what will happen.”

Maryse paled and fell silent. Magnus smiled to himself in satisfaction as he left the office and was escorted back out of the Institute. He had won and Maryse would see it done. He had no high thoughts concerning her but one thing he did know was that she was cunning and ambitious. She would see this happen because she wanted to survive and win, and she understood following Magnus’ orders were vital for just that.

*************************

Over the next few weeks Magnus noticed fewer and fewer echoes of iratzes on Alec’s skin. Alec’s smiles were less burdened, less weighted down. Until after three weeks when Alec came to the loft, he all but flew into Magnus’ arms and kissed him passionately. He was practically beaming.

“You look happy, darling,” Magnus remarked, smiling widely, when they drew a bit apart after the kiss to breathe.

“I am,” Alec replied with a warm smile. His expression softened as he added, “I’m with you.”

“My romantic Shadowhunter,” Magnus said with fond teasing. For a moment he asked hopefully, “Did something good happen today?”

Alec was thoughtful for a moment before he replied truthfully, “More like something that didn’t happen.”

“Oh?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow questionably at him. “Like what?”

“Well, just small things really. Silly things,” Alec admitted, blushing in embarrassment, and looking away.

Magnus took a firm but gentle hand to Alec’s chin and turned his face back, so they were once again eye to eye.

“Alexander, what is important to you is important to me,” Magnus told him seriously.

Alec looked overwhelmed for a moment, drowning in the love and affection he could read in Magnus’ eyes. Finally, he managed to shake himself out of it. He made a fond but surprised noise at Magnus’ declaration when he realized the Warlock truly meant it.

“So, tell me,” Magnus asked . “What happened?”

“Well, firstly I was sent on a hunt with Jace,” Alec said excited, his eyes shining with joy. “Do you know how long it has been since mother sent us out together?” He paused for a second before he answered his own question, “Not since before….you know.”

Yes, Magnus knew. Not since their first kiss.

“And now she did?” Magnus asked with a fond smile, hoping this meant she had listened to him.

“Yes,” Alec confirmed, smiling widely. “She said parabatai are better fighters and all of that which I have been saying for months now.”

Magnus felt relief and joy wash over him; it had worked.

“Good. I’m happy for you,” Magnus told him in a warm and loving tone.

Alec smiled at him and kissed his lips tenderly.

“It was great. Jace and I really connected after everything that has happened,” Alec revealed when they drew apart.

“I’m happy you had that then,” Magnus said warmly.

Magnus moved a bit back from him and took his hand, guiding him to the living room. He sat down on a large sofa and pulled Alec down next to him, conjuring up two cocktails, one for each of them, quickly taking a sip of his own.

“Anything else?” Magnus asked curiously, nodding to Alec’s cocktail.

Alec obediently took a sip, grimacing a bit as he was still not used to alcohol. He put the drink on a nearby table.

“Well, during two strategy meetings people let me speak and actually listened to my ideas,” Alec told him with a proud and satisfied smile.

Magnus was saddened Alec even needed to feel happy for that. That it was not something he could expect. But that was how it was and this was progress.

“They ought to,” Magnus said with an approving nod. He gave Alec a proud and tender look as he added, “You have great ideas.”

Alec glowed proudly, happily, “Thank you.”

“I mean it,” Magnus assured him with a fond smile.

Alec smiled joyfully at that and they shared a passionate kiss.

“Anything else?” Magnus asked hopefully to get Alec to tell him more.

Magnus took another sip of his drink before he put it on the nearby table.

Alec hesitated and Magnus gave his nearest knee an encouraging squeeze to ensure him it was ok, that he wanted to know.

“And well….there were only a few whispers here and there, some looks but as soon as I came near everything stopped,” Alec revealed after a second of hesitation.

Magnus nodded grimly, “Good.”

“I might even go to lunch next week or something,” Alec decided thoughtfully.

“You have been shipping lunch?” Magnus asked worried, knowing Alec did that when he was stressed.

“Well…It seemed an unnecessary endeavor. Just a bunch of people whispering and….well, things,” Alec said with a shrug, looking away, blushing in embarrassment and shame.

The unsaid pain broke Magnus’ heart and he had to use all his willpower not to go to the Institute right now and give them all a piece of his mind.

“You’re ok now,” Magnus said softly, lovingly, as he used his hand on Alec’s nearest knee to give him an encouraging squeeze, grounding him and making him feel safe.

Alec took a deep breath as he smiled at Magnus and covered his hand with his own.

“I am always fine when I am with you,” Alec assured him fondly, making Magnus smile happily. After a few seconds Alec returned to the conversation at hand as he explained more seriously, “Anyway, I am fine without lunch.”

“But now you will consider having lunch?” Magnus insisted hopefully.

Alec smiled at him, always relieved and amazed Magnus cared so much, “Yes.”

Magnus was silent for a moment, worried. Then an idea came to him and he lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Till then have lunch with me, darling,” Magnus suggested with a warm smile.

“What?” Alec asked surprised.

Magnus nodded, loving his new idea.

“Yes. It will be perfect!” Magnus declared, making Alec give him a fond look. “Tell me when your breaks are, and I will come get you and we will portal somewhere great for lunch.”

“But…really?” Alec asked, astonished. “That sounds like a lot of hassle for you.”

Magnus shook his head as he replied seriously, “No hassle at all. Nothing is more important than spending time with you.”

“Sounds nice,” Alec admitted in a wishful and dreamy tone.

Magnus put an arm around Alec’s shoulders and smiled to himself when Alec snuggled close.

“Paris, Tokyo, London, Los Angeles, Hong Kong….let’s give your damn colleagues something to truly talk about,” Magnus suggested with a wink.

Alec looked down for a moment, biting his lower lip. When he looked at Magnus again his eyes were pained and unsure . “So, you know?”

“That most of the Nephilim at the Institute are bigoted idiots who try and hurt you and bully you in any way they can?” Magnus asked directly, his cat eyes flaring in rage at those said idiots.

Alec smiled at his words but sobered quickly.

“Yes,” Alec admitted, nodding.

“Yes,” Magnus confirmed, letting his sadness and sympathy of that fact show. “It is sadly not unique to Nephilim. I have seen it in Mundanes too.”

“Truly?” Alec asked hopefully, feeling less alone then, intrigued.

It was all great in many ways to be the first, to truly make a difference with his love, with his choices, with his courage. That the love he had for Magnus and he had for him in return was a symbol and a beacon for change and hope. But sometimes it would have been nice to just be them and not role models for the whole Shadow World.

Magnus nodded grimly, “Yes.”

“Well, it's better now,” Alec reassured him, relieved. He then gave Magnus a searching look, and noticed how pleased he looked. His eyes narrowed as he asked suspiciously, “Wait….did you do something?”

Magnus smirked as he admitted, “Maybe.”

Alec laughed warmly, heartfelt.

“You’re the best!” Alec declared as he threw his arms around Magnus’s neck and held him close, hiding his face by his nape.

“I know,” Magnus teased, stroking Alec’s hair softly, smiling when Alec started to chuckle against his skin.

Magnus pulled slightly at Alec’s neck with a hand and Alec raised his head and smiled at him. Magnus smiled back, his eyes shining like diamonds.

“So are you. You are the best at what you do, and it's about time your own people see that,” Magnus told him affectionately.

Alec blushed and smiled at the same time.

“As long as I have you, I don’t care,” Alec vowed seriously, meaning it.

“Then I will care for you,” Magnus insisted, his tone certain but loving.

Alec smiled at that, getting misty-eyed, feeling overwhelmed. He snuggled back against Magnus, enjoying the warmth and affection when Magnus closed his arms around him and held him close to his chest.

“I hope I one day can return the favor with everything you give me,” Alec whispered softly against Magnus’ neck, his arms around the Warlock protective and strong and yet needy and insecure.

“You already do,” Magnus told him, giving him a tender look.

His words made Alec lift his head and he looked wide-eyed at him.

“I do?” Alec asked puzzled.

Magnus nodded, smiling softly.

“You give me you. There is no greater gift,” Magnus told him warmly.

Alec’s heart melted and he leaned close to steal a kiss.

“I love you,” Alec told him a second before their lips clashed together in a hungry and possessive, passionate, and loving kiss.

When the kiss ended Alec leaned back against Magnus, both of them smiling widely.

“I love you too, Alexander. Always,” Magnus said as he held the Nephilim close and safe, stroking his hair tenderly with one hand.

Magnus vowed he would never again let Alec suffer in silence. He would never again let anyone harm Alec with words or deeds. Alec was his now and he would never let him go nor would he ever let him suffer even for one second.

They sat snuggled up together for a while, just enjoying the moment. Both of them were smiling fondly, feeling loved and cared for. Magnus because he had finally found someone who loved him for him and made no demands or expectations on him. Alec because he had finally found someone who loved him, cared for him, and who protected him, even from himself.

Alec would learn with time that Magnus’ protection covered his heart, body, and soul. All of him. Always and forever. Magnus would see him safe and happy just as Alec wanted to see Magnus safe and happy. Slowly, little by little, Magnus would manage to convince Alec that he was worthy of love, worthy of him, and worthy of a joyful life.

Alec remained under Magnus’ protection always and grew into a confident and sensitive, tender, and intelligent leader, man, Nephilim and eventually husband and father. No one would ever doubt the role Magnus had played in Alec’s success as Alec would proudly tell everyone of this fact. Magnus on his part would proudly tell everyone of Alec’s love, strength, and dedication. While Magnus had saved and shielded Alec then, now, and always, Alec had done the same back. Without Alec’s love and light, life and joy, Magnus would have been unable to reach as far as he had. Apart they were like diamonds in the rough. Together, they were like a shooting star, unstoppable and unbeatable.

_The end_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked the story. It would mean a lot to me. Thank you so much.  
> If you enjoyed this story please check out my other Shadowhunter stories (I write mostly Malec, but also Malace and Jalec - all with a focus on Alec): https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/works?fandom_id=6856609


End file.
